


Her Slytherin’s Choice

by DayDreamer1123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamer1123/pseuds/DayDreamer1123
Summary: After the final battle at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger ran from her past...and a secret she could never share. But Draco Malfoy intends to find her and convince her they still belong together—even if it means sacrificing everything he's ever known.





	Her Slytherin’s Choice

A crowd of tourists bustled by Mara Outis as she stepped out of her office building onto the crowded New York City pavement. After a long day of grangerising images for the latest edition of _Ilvermorny: A History_ , the last thing she wanted to deal with was slow-moving, loud muggles, so she set off down John Street, heading to her favorite semi-quiet spot in the city.

 

Reaching a small chapel, Mara walked straight through a seemingly solid brick wall into an old courtyard. It was abandoned, just as she’d hoped. She’d spent the last five years learning as much as she could about this city, especially the old hidden spots where wizards and witches used to congregate. Few now knew of their locations, which worked well for a woman too many recognized.

 

Rolling her shoulders, Mara sat on a low wall and watched as birds flitted across cobblestones. Peace. It was something she hadn’t expected to find in her school years, and certainly not when everything fell apart after. But editing academic books helped. As did being so far from everyone she knew…and once loved.

 

“Granger.” The single word caused every muscle in her body to tense. She closed her eyes, hoping she’d only imagined the very familiar greeting from the very familiar voice. A hand dropped onto her shoulder, just below her short blond hair.

 

“I haven’t heard that name in a long time,” Mara said as she stood and turned, allowing her hazel eyes to clash with startling silver ones. “Hermione Granger died in the final battle at Hogwarts. Or haven’t you heard?”

 

Draco Malfoy’s lips tipped into the smirk she remembered so well. “Do you really think that changing your hair and eyes would keep me from recognizing you? Give me some credit.” His hand caressed her cheek, and she stepped back. “I’ve searched for you a long time. After the war… You don’t understand.”

 

Mara scoffed. “Fine, Malfoy, you found me. But don’t pretend that I’m not acutely aware of every detail of the past.” Pulling her wand out of her pocket, she pointed it at herself and soundlessly removed the charms. Her unruly brown hair reappeared, matching her newly restored eye color. “Are you happy? You chased a ghost and found her. Does this give you closure? Can you just leave me alone? Go back to London and live your little Pureblood life with your parent-approved fiancée.”

 

Turning on her heel, Hermione Granger started to leave, but Draco caught her wrist and spun her so that her back was against a wall, his body pinning hers in place. “She’s not my fiancée. My parents put those rumors out there, but they aren’t true. And I don’t want closure. I want a chance to explain. A chance you never gave me.”

 

Hermione pushed against his chest, but he barely budged. “Explain? What is there to explain? It was always about your family. You had to protect them, whatever it cost. Even if it cost me. Even if you told me a thousand times that _I_ would always be your choice. That I was your family. You can’t take back the past. Let me have the new life I created. Pretend you never saw me. _Leave._ ”

 

Draco’s hand found its way into her hair, and she couldn’t help but lean into the warmth and the memories the gesture brought crashing back. When his lips lowered to hers, she allowed it, losing herself in his familiar taste, opening her mouth for his. But then he pulled back. “You were my family. You are. Even after five years apart. Every choice I’ve made was for you.”

 

“ _Every_ choice?” Spell broken, she melted into the wall, as far as she could get from his touch. “Allowing _him_ to mark you as a Death Eater? Helping lead them into the castle, all while telling me that you loved me?” She choked on the words. Then, in a whisper, she continued, “Watching as your aunt, your precious _family,_ tortured me?”

 

Draco flinched. “I wanted to stop her. But what was I supposed to do? I didn’t want to follow any of their orders. But…I was threatened. I was forced. I—”

 

“You see, Draco,” Hermione said, tears sliding down her face, “that’s the problem. Your family was threatened, and you did everything to save them, even hurt me. And I could forgive you for all of it. I might have. But I didn’t mean enough for you to do _anything_ to save me.” She pushed him away, making him stumble backward a few steps.

 

“I couldn’t—”

 

Lifting her wand to his throat, Hermione shook her head. “I don’t want to hear it. There’s no excuse you can give to make up for everything I— _we_ —lost that day.” Her hand fell to her stomach. “I was _pregnant_ , Draco. Your family killed our baby.”

 

And with that, she Disapparated.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Draco collapsed onto a stone bench. _Pregnant?_ But when? The night they’d snuck away to meet during the months she’d been on the run? If he had known, he’d have done—exactly the same thing. Elbows on his knees, his head fell into his hands, and he let out a pained groan. There hadn’t been a choice. His mother didn’t give him one.

 

A tear slid down his cheek. But he didn’t have time to mourn the child they’d lost, the future they could have lived. He needed to find a way to prove his love, to convince Hermione that she was the only reason he’d joined the Death Eaters. Before she disappeared again, this time for good.

 

But Hermione would never believe it if he told her. Showing her would be the only way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

How did he find her? She’d done everything she could to cover her tracks. Only Harry knew the truth, and he’d never tell. Especially if Draco was the person asking.

 

Hermione threw a red sweater into the open suitcase on her bed. She couldn’t face Draco again. As much as her heart ached for him, he wasn’t good for her. And not just because of his lies or the heartbreak. His mother would never allow it, and Narcissa had already proven she’d go to any extreme to keep them apart. There was no future for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

 

A tapping on the window pulled Hermione’s attention, and she spotted a beautiful black owl that she hadn’t seen in years. It held a small package. As much as she wanted to ignore it, Hermione had never been able to stanch her curiosity. Especially when it came to Draco.

 

Opening the window, she took the package, and the owl flew off.

 

It was lighter than she’d expected and wrapped in green and silver paper. Typical. She pulled off the envelope attached to it, her name scrawled in Draco’s script. Slitting it open, she pulled out a single sheet of paper.

_Hermione,_

_I wish I could change the past._

_But it would be impossible._

_Remember, there are two sides to every story._

_Please give me a chance by viewing mine._

_Love Always, Draco_

 

Tearing the paper from the package, she found a small tube of silvery liquid. Memories. She stared into the swirling depths for a moment, unsure if she should peek. But she gave in, dumping the liquid into the Pensieve on her desk. Leaning over it, she fell into a memory.

 

~~~

_Hermione sat in a dungeon classroom. In the front row, a curly-haired brunette bounced up and down in her seat, hand in the air, but Professor Snape ignored her. A snort of laughter sounded next to Hermione, and she turned to find a young Crabbe and Goyle with Draco._

_Of course, he brought her here to show her how much she’d annoyed him in that first year. He’d often made fun of her, even after they’d finally become a couple, because she was such a teacher’s pet._

_Goyle laughed. “Stupid Mudblood,” he whispered, looking proud of himself for the insult._

_But instead of the praise Goyle certainly expected from his friend, Draco rammed his elbow into Goyle’s stomach, and the boy doubled over in pain._

_“Smarter than you.” Draco smirked, and Hermione’s jaw dropped as Snape berated her younger self, unaware of a Slytherin boy glaring at him from the back of the classroom._

_The scene began to fade._

_~~~_

_Malfoy Manor. She’d never planned to return to this room, even if this memory was from years before the day Hermione lost everything. Narcissa Malfoy sat on a settee, lecturing a young Draco. Hermione moved closer to hear them better._

_“I know you have a…puppy love…for that little Mudblood. But I won’t allow that in this house. You will stay away from her in your second year, or you will live to regret it.” His mother licked her thumb and ran it over an errant hair on his head. “This year, your father has a plan for her, and you must allow it to happen. The Chamber will take her. And you’ll soon forget this silliness.”_

_A new scene slowly took over._

_~~~_

_Draco Malfoy stared down a book in his hand, and Hermione read over his shoulder. Basilisks… He tore the article from the book, just as the memory slid out of focus._

_~~~_

_Hermione stood in a Hogwarts corridor, surrounded by terrified students. A young Draco was next to her, frantically scanning the faces for someone. His eyes latched onto second year Hermione, and his body slackened in his relief. He stepped forward._

_“Enemies of the Heir, beware!” he shouted, making sure he had her younger self’s attention. “You'll be next, Mudbloods!”_

_A warning? Not the threat they all once believed. The memory changed again._

_~~~_

_“You helped her.” Narcissa grabbed her son’s collar. “I told you to stay away, but you slipped her that information about basilisks. You’re lucky she doesn’t know it was you. If you do anything like that again, I’ll tell your father about this little obsession of yours. This year, you better show her how much you and your Pureblood family despise her.”_

_They faded from view._

_~~~_

_Draco’s smile rang false as he laughed with his friends. But Hermione’s younger self didn’t notice as she rushed forward to slap him. When she stormed off, Draco rubbed his face, sorrow in his eyes. “It’s working,” he whispered under his breath._

_Hermione fell into another memory._

_~~~_

_“Why?” fourth year Hermione, dressed in her Yule Ball gown, shouted at Draco. “Why do you despise me? My blood? Please just leave me alone.”_

_Draco’s face fell. “I don’t hate you,” he whispered, just loud enough for young Hermione to hear. She froze. “I just…I saw you come out here in tears, and I had to follow.” He stepped toward her and lifted his hand to her cheek, but she flinched away. It dropped back to his side. “I thought someone so beautiful should never be so sad. Weasley isn’t worth it.”_

_Young Hermione stared at him, waiting for the cruel punchline, but it never came. Wiping her tears, she smiled. “Thank you.”_

_He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. “For tonight, just this one night, can we pretend we’re friends and talk. No muggle or wizard blood. Just a boy and a girl who met under a starry sky?”_

_The scene began to fade, but Hermione smiled, remembering staying awake until dawn that night with a boy who was nothing like she’d always believed._

_~~~_

_“I know that you’re seeing the Mudblood,” Narcissa said to Draco, sitting in the Malfoy Manor. “If you don’t do everything your father and the Dark Lord order, I’ll tell them the truth, and your little Mudblood will become their plaything.”_

_Hemione allowed her tears to fall as she saw the fear on Draco’s face._

_“I swear, Mother, I’ll do whatever they say.”_

_A new memory took over._

_~~~_

_Hermione walked alongside Draco as he dodged around corners late at night. Arriving at the Room of Requirement, he slipped inside. Her younger self was already there, and she greeted him with a kiss._

_When Draco broke the kiss, he whispered in young Hermione’s ear, and though she couldn’t hear the words, Hermione remembered them. “I love you. I’m sorry things have to be this way.”_

_The girl pulled away from him and tugged up his shirt sleeve, staring down at the Dark Mark. “Please, tell Dumbledore. I know You-Know-Who said he’d kill you and your family, but—”_

_“Hermione, you are my family, and if I don’t keep the Dark Lord happy, he’ll somehow find out about you. I can’t lose you. But I promise I’ll keep you and everyone you love safe. Trust me.”_

_“I do.”_

_But he hadn’t been able to keep that promise._

_~~~_

_Letters were their only form of communication for months. But they’d finally found a way to meet. Hermione followed him as he trudged deep into a forest, searching for her tent. His eyes scanned for her as he walked inside. Her younger self sat on a bed, waiting for Draco._

_“I’m so sorry,” Draco said before she could greet him. “Things went so wrong at Hogwarts. I never meant to—”_

_Young Hermione shook her head. “I know. But tonight isn’t about that. It could be the last time we see each other before the final battle. And after…” She looked down, her shoulders sagging. Then she patted the spot next to her on the bed. “Come here.”_

_He approached and pulled her into his arms. “I love you,” he said._

_“I love you, too,” her younger self whispered before they collapsed onto the bed, and Hermione was thrust into another memory._

_~~~_

_Narcissa slapped Draco. “You lied,” she said. “You know that girl in the other room is your little Mudblood, and Potter’s in our dungeon. I won’t allow you to get yourself killed for that girl. You’ll thank me someday.”_

_Then she raised her wand and pointed it at her son. “Imperio.”_

_Draco’s eyes glazed over as shouts sounded from down the hall. “Go into that room and watch as your aunt has some fun with the Mudblood.”_

_As Draco obeyed, Hermione’s heart shattered. There was nothing he could have done to save her and their little one._

_~~~_

_“She’s dead,” Narcissa shouted at Draco. “I saw it with my own eyes. Now you’ll marry Astoria and father an heir.”_

_Draco shook his head. “I don’t believe you. I never saw her body, and I know I’d feel it if she were really gone. I’ll find her and convince her to come back to me. Even if it takes my entire life.”_

_For the first time in all the memories, he turned on his heel and left his mother behind._

_And Hermione was pulled out of the Pensieve._

_~~~_

 

Hermione stepped back from the desk and fell heavily onto her bed. Sobs racking her body, she couldn’t believe how much Draco’s mother had taken from them. And Draco still didn’t know the entire truth, what being with her now would mean for him. His mother’s last attempt at making sure her son never found happiness with the Mudblood.

 

Wiping the tears from her face, Hermione knew exactly what she had to do—find him and see if he’d still always choose her, no matter what he’d lose.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The small room he sat in was starting to make him claustrophobic. Draco had never been in this house for very long without Hermione. But if she’d watched his memories, if she planned to talk, this was where she’d look for him. Their old favorite rendezvous spot, where even Potter never thought to search. That is, if she’d kept their emergency Shrieking Shack Portkey from all those years ago.

 

It had been hours since he’d seen her, hours since he’d sent a vial full of his best and worst memories to her. So much time to think about their unborn child and grieve.

 

But maybe they’d have another chance. He’d go anywhere for her, give up anything. If only she’d take him back.

 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he’d bought just before the final battle. The center diamond was surrounded in a circle of emeralds and rubies, the white and yellow gold of the band intertwining. Perfect for the union of a lion and a serpent. But she’d been gone before he’d ever had the chance to give it to her.

 

When a crash sounded behind him, Draco shoved the ring back into his pocket and spun toward the noise.

 

The witch he’d loved for most of his life stood there, brushing dirt from her clothes and trying to fix untamable hair. He smiled. “You came.”

 

“Of course, I did.”

 

And in two steps, she was in his arms, her mouth crashing onto his. She shoved him against the wall, her tongue teasing its way between his lips. His hand ran down her back, then moved under her shirt, touching her warm skin. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

 

Suddenly, Hermione stepped back. “Sorry. We—we can’t.”

 

“But I thought you wanted… Don’t you forgive me?”

 

She smiled, and the joy mixed with regret in the expression nearly cut him in two. “I do want this. And I finally understand that it really was all for me. Everything you did. I forgive you.”

 

“But?” He could hear the break in his own voice.

 

She sighed. “But…you don’t know the whole truth yet. I think it’s time for you to see one of my memories.”

 

She pulled a small Pensieve from her bag, a memory already swirling inside. Placing it on a table in the corner of the room, she stepped back so he could lean over it.

 

~~~

_Draco stood on the Hogwarts grounds, a bloody battle raging around him. Spells of every color flew through the air, but he had eyes for only two people fighting near the Forbidden Forest. Moving closer, he watched as his mother hit Hermione with a stunning spell, then knelt beside her._

_“I can’t kill you because my son would never speak to me again if he found out. But you will be dead. Everyone in the wizarding world will believe that Potter’s Mudblood met her end here, because you’ll disappear.”_

_Unable to move, Hermione watched Narcissa in fear as the woman spoke._

_“You’ll find a new identity. Leave London and never return. And you’ll do it because of this.” Narcissa twirled her wand in an intricate pattern, muttering a spell Draco couldn’t hear, and dark purple light enveloped Hermione. “This is a curse passed down through the generations, from Pureblood mother to Pureblood mother. If you and my son ever consummate your relationship again, you’ll both suffer.”_

_Draco’s heart sank at the words._

_“The Malfoy inheritance will be out of Draco’s grasp, including his magic. He’ll have to spend the rest of his life as a muggle, disowned by his family. As for you, little Mudblood, you’ll never be able to carry a Malfoy heir.” Her hand fell onto Hermione’s stomach. “Your womb will become barren.”_

_With those words, Draco was thrust out of the memory._

~~~

 

Draco stared at the silver swirls in the Pensieve, his world crashing down on him. He’d lose his magic. They’d never have children of their own.

 

Hermione’s hands closed around his, prying the Pensieve from his grasp. “Now you see why we can’t be together. Why I had to remove all temptation.” His eyes met hers, and he could see the grief that filled them. “I’m sorry, Draco. I’ve thought a lot about it over the years, and I know I could give up the chance of having a child grow in my womb again. If we wanted, we could give all our love to an adopted son or daughter. But I could never ask you to sacrifice your magic. It’s too much.”

 

In that moment, staring into the eyes of the woman he’d always loved, Draco knew that—for once—Hermione was wrong. Losing _her_ would be too much. But he could learn to live without his magic. He intertwined their fingers and shook his head.

 

“No. I’d rather be a muggle with you by my side than a wizard alone. And who knows? Maybe it wouldn’t be permanent. With Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age, as my wife, there’s always the chance that we can find the cure. And if not, I’ll have you to teach me how to be a muggle.” He smiled. “New York City seems like a fine place to learn. I know how much you love your job.”

 

Hermione seemed lost for words for a moment. “W-wife?” She shook her head. “But you’d grow to resent me. I can’t allow it.”

 

“I’ll resent you if I have to live another day without the one person who has always pushed me to be a better man. I’m yours, whether you accept it now or not. But if you push me away for my own good, my heart will stay with you, as it has for these past five years.” He kneeled on one knee and pulled the ring from his pocket. “I had this custom made for you before the final battle, hoping we’d both survive and that I’d somehow avoid Azkaban when the truth behind my actions was revealed. When you disappeared, I wasn’t sure I’d ever have my chance…until Harry Potter listened to my pleas and told me where to find you.”

 

He reached for her left hand. “You see, Potter watched the same memories you did, and he helped me clear my name. He saw what you need to—that without each other, the two of us will never find happiness. Your love is all the magic I need. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?”

 

Her grin brightened the shadows that had gathered around his heart since she’d left, and she nodded. “Yes. If you really mean it and won’t regret the choice, then yes. I love you, Draco. I’ll become your wife.”

 

Letting out a cheerful whoop, he slipped the ring onto her finger, then stood and pulled her to his chest. “I could never regret loving you,” he said, his forehead against hers.

 

And his mouth met hers, softly at first, then opening hungrily. Her tongue slid into his mouth before retreating so she could nibble on his lower lip. Groaning, he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and he carried her up the stairs to the bed he knew awaited them.

 

Setting her onto her feet in the bedroom, he pulled her blouse over her head and dropped it to the floor. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, knuckles caressing the skin she slowly exposed, and his muscles tensed under her fingers. By the time she’d freed the last button and tossed his shirt to the ground, he couldn’t wait anymore. He needed to taste her.

 

Pushing her back onto the bed, he unclasped her skirt and yanked it off. Then, with a single tug, her knickers were scraps in his hands. And his mouth closed over her clit, his fingers thrusting into her hole.

 

Hermione’s back arched off the bed and her juices spilled into his mouth. He’d always loved the salty-sweet taste of her. His dick hardened as she slowly reached her first climax, shouting his name.

 

And then her hands fell to his shoulders, pushing him off her. He looked up, his eyes meeting hers, and saw a saucy grin on her face.

 

“My turn,” she said, and dropped to her knees on the floor, pulling down his trousers and drawers.

 

She stared up at him as she licked his shaft from end to tip, and then slowly took it into her mouth. His hands tangled in her hair, and she started moving faster, until he was pounding the back of her throat. He was so close, but this wasn’t where he planned to cum. Pulling out of her mouth, he said, “I need to be inside you.”

 

Climbing back onto the bed, Hermione spread her legs wide, and Draco knelt between them, then pounded into her. This is what he’d missed for the past five years. He belonged with her, even if it meant giving up everything he’d ever known.

 

As they climaxed together, Draco held her to his chest and whispered, “I love you.”

 

Spent, he pulled out and rolled off her, drawing her against his side and closing his eyes.

 

“Draco?” There was concern in her voice, but he was too tired to move.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’re…glowing,” she said, moving away from him.

 

He opened his eyes and saw that she was right. Green and silver light seemed to be spilling from his body. It lasted only moments before disappearing. And he felt—lighter. Reaching for his trousers, Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and said, “ _Lumos_.”

 

Nothing happened.

 

Just like that, his magic was gone. But as his eyes met Hermione’s, he knew he really didn’t care. As long as she was always by his side.

 

He smiled. “I love you, fiancée.”

 

Sighing in relief, Hermione smiled back. “I love you, too.”

 

Draco reached for her and tugged her back to his side. Content.

 

Every choice he’d ever made had been for her. Until now. This one…this one was for _them_. For a future full of love and all the magic he’d ever need.


End file.
